Heretofore, in various types of industrial equipment, a fluid pressure cylinder, which performs machining on products or transports products and the like, is swingably mounted at a predetermined position by a trunnion support fitting.
In a fluid pressure cylinder 101 equipped with a trunnion support fitting 100 shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-072905, two respective trunnion support fittings 100 having support shafts 103 are affixed to outer surfaces of a cylinder tube 102 having a substantially rectangular shape in cross section, whereby the support shafts 103 are supported swingably on bearing members 104.
With this type of fluid pressure cylinder 101, because work such as transporting or welding of products is performed while swinging movements about the support shafts 103 are repeatedly carried out, relative positional shifting in the direction of the L-axis easily occurs by swinging of the fluid pressure cylinder 101 and the trunnion support fittings 100. For this purpose, it is essential that the trunnion support fittings 100 be affixed firmly to the cylinder tube 102.
However, generally, with this type of cylinder tube 102, in relation to the attachment of a magnetic position sensor, which acts to detect the operative position of a piston, it is frequently the case that the cylinder tube 102 is formed from aluminum material which is non-magnetic metal. Because aluminum is comparatively soft, when the trunnion support fittings 100 are attached and tightened forcefully by means of screws or the like, there are cases in which warping and deformation on the cylinder tube 102 is generated at portions thereof where screws, latching projections, etc., are provided, thus exerting an adverse influence on operation of the fluid pressure cylinder 101.